


Catching little words (wouldn't know where to start)

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Speaks Spanish, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Emissaries are rare and thought after, she tells him. Any pack would be stronger with one, and an alpha taking an emissary as his mate is the easiest way to ensure that power stays with them. So Claudia warns him to be careful, to never reveal his secret, not wanting her son to be liked for only his ability and have his choice in partner taken away from him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Catching little words (wouldn't know where to start)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Sterek Secret Santa! I tried to incorporate as many of your likes as I could, and I hope I succeeded! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend Vi for the help with the Spanish <3

Stiles is seven when he discovers that he has magic.  
His mother is equal parts delighted and terrified. Delighted, because she comes from a long line of Polish witches, secretly having hoped that some of her talent will show in her son, and terrified, because it means that her son is in danger.  
Emissaries are rare and thought after, she tells him. Any pack would be stronger with one, and an alpha taking an emissary as his mate is the easiest way to ensure that power stays with them. So Claudia warns him to be careful, to never reveal his secret, not wanting her son to be liked for only his ability and have his choice in partner taken away from him.  
She teaches him in secret, introducing him to spells and potions, and making sure he has the tools to hide himself.  
Sometimes, she talks of the Hale pack too, of how she has started a tentative friendship with Talia, and that maybe they can be trusted, and Stiles starts paying attention to them whenever he sees them, thinking that it might be nice to have friends he could share secrets with.

But then his mum gets sick, and the fire happens, and suddenly, Stiles is on his own.  
Of course, he still has his dad, and while he knows about his wife and son’s abilities, he is only human, and they never talk about the supernatural much.  
So Stiles practises alone, with the help of his mum’s books and an online community that he has found through his grandma in Poland, and though it is not the same as having someone by his side, he learns a lot and his magic gets stronger every day.  
Therefore, when Scott gets bitten, Stiles knows a lot more about it than he should, but of course he can’t let that on, and pretends to be clueless, gently steering Scott in the right direction, who is fortunately too preoccupied with his situation to notice anything.

And then Derek Hale is back in town and Stiles has a revelation:  
He is most definitely attracted to men too, and it seems that Derek is exactly his type, and isn’t that slightly worrying?  
He remembers his mum telling him about the Hales, and what a wonderful pack they are, hoping that one day they can trust them, and Stiles desperately wants too.

Of course, everything turns out to be a little more complicated, with Derek being accused of murder, and Stiles hiding him, and Scott falling in love with a hunter of all things.  
But the more he gets to know Derek, the more he realises that his mum has been right. He is a wonderful alpha, even under the circumstances that have made him one, and under his gruff exterior, he cares deeply, and he is thoughtful and smart and altogether amazing, and Stiles is aware that he is falling for him, not that he would ever admit that.  
They keep expanding the pack slowly, with Erica and Boyd and Isaac, even Lydia and Jackson belonging somehow, maybe more so than Scott these days, who only stops by occasionally, too busy mooning over Allison to notice much else.  
And Stiles never thought he’d say that, but it doesn’t feel like they’re best friends anymore. That title now goes to Erica, who is smart and fun and has so much in common with him, and he’s really glad they found her.  
He considers telling her, he really does, but then maybe she’d tell Derek, because he is her alpha after all, and Stiles really doesn’t want him to find out.  
It’s not that he doesn’t trust Derek, of course he does, he’s put his life in his hands more times than he can count, and saved Derek’s in turn, but that’s not what this is about.  
He knows that Derek would do just about anything for his pack, and having an emissary would severely strengthen theirs, but he cannot bear the thought of Derek choosing him just for his powers. And he can imagine that Derek would, sacrificing his happiness for the good of the pack, and Stiles cannot let him do that. As much as he wants to be with him, he does not want him like that, Derek only being with him because of his magic, and not because he actually wants him. And since that will never happen, Stiles knows that he hasn’t gotten much else going for him, why would Derek, strong, amazing, wonderful Derek, even look twice at him, he keeps quiet, keeps pretending to be just human, even when it’s hard sometimes.  
It’s not only that he feels like he’s betraying his friends more and more, it also gets more difficult to come up with excuses as to why he knows certain things, or why some research doesn’t take him much time at all, and saying “the internet” only gets him so far. Especially Lydia keeps looking at him thoughtfully, but fortunately, she hasn’t said anything yet.

Then Derek gets the message that Cora is in Mexico, and he goes to spend time with her, saying that the pack will be fine without him for a bit, that there’s no immediate threat, and that Stiles can take care of them. He actually winks at him when he says that, and Stiles thinks about it for days.  
Of course Erica teases him about it approximately two seconds after Derek has left.  
“So, you’re the pack mum now?”, she sing-songs, grinning widely, and Stiles flushes.  
He tries to pretend that he finds that idea embarrassing, but in truth, he’d of course like nothing more than to be Derek’s partner and take care of the pack at his side.  
He sighs. “That’s not what he meant.”  
Erica must hear his dejected tone, because she throws an arm around her shoulder and gets more serious. “Ah come on, we all think you’re awesome, and everyone knows you’re pretty much keeping the pack together!”  
If only. Stiles shrugs. “Would you let it go?”  
“But..”  
“Erica, please?” He really doesn’t want to talk about it.  
“Of course.” She hugs him a little closer and suggests to watch cartoons, but Stiles knows that she’s concerned, but he figures that as long as she doesn’t tell Derek, he can handle that.

When Derek gets back a few weeks later, he’s even more beautiful than before, not that Stiles thought that that was possible. It’s just that there’s a confidence about him now that wasn’t there before, and Stiles feels himself falling a little deeper.  
Cora has come with him, to see the pack, and Stiles finds himself liking her a lot. She fits with the pack seamlessly and brings out a playful side in Derek that they hadn’t seen before.  
Just when he thinks that Derek couldn’t get any more attractive, he discovers that he speaks Spanish.  
They’re in the kitchen, and Derek says something to Cora, and she grins and replies, and then Lydia chimes in, because genius that she is, of course she speaks the language, and Stiles is aware that he’s staring, but he can’t help himself, because how did he not know this, and why is it so hot?  
Derek turns to him, noticing that he’s quiet. “¿Pasa algo, cielo?“  
„Huh?“ Stiles blinks, still too caught up in Derek _speaking Spanish_ , and Derek actually blushes at that.  
“Oh sorry. I was just asking if something is wrong?”, he explains, and Cora smirks at that, while Lydia just looks smug, and Stiles feels like he’s missing something.  
He vows to learn Spanish after that.

He never gets to it, because they get news that another pack will be visiting. Apparently, they’re from Canada, on the way through, and want to meet.  
Everyone is understandably nervous, and Stiles tries his best to calm them down, without giving away that he has of course asked his magic community about any information they have, and confirmed that they’re a good pack, widely liked across the continent.  
When they arrive, everyone is introduced, because Derek insisted that they need to make a good impression, and Melinda, the alpha, seems slightly amused, but pleased, until Stiles is introduced as human. Her eyebrows shoot up and her nostrils flare, and he gets the impression that she _knows_ , panicking instantly.  
She doesn’t say anything though, but the glances she keep shooting him do nothing to settle his fears.  
All in all, their stay goes over well, until it’s time for them to leave.  
“I have a proposition”, Melinda starts, and Derek nods for her to go ahead.  
“You need to strengthen your pack, that much is obvious. I’d be willing to give you Katarina, or Ben, or both even.” She pauses, and Stiles is entirely sure it’s for effect, and he sees Derek frowning, picking up on it aswell.  
“In exchange for Stiles”, she finishes then, and there’s an immediately flurry of activity.  
Erica and Boyd both throw their arms around him, Derek’s frown deepens considerably, Lydia and Isaac both step in front of Stiles, and even Jackson tenses next to them.  
Only Scott looks contemplative. “That’s not the worst idea”, he says then, and everyone stares at him.  
Stiles feels his heart drop. While it’s true that they’re not as close as they used to be, he would have never imagined something like that.  
“What?”, Derek manages, sounding furious, and Scott shrugs.  
“She’s right. We do need more power. And Stiles is just human.”  
Erica’s arm tightens around him, and Lydia looks like she wants to strangle Scott, but it’s Derek who finally addresses Melinda.  
“Thanks for your offer”, he starts, sounding anything but grateful. “But no. Firstly, I don’t understand how you can just offer up your pack members like that. Secondly, I don’t give mine away. Even if Stiles is just human, he’s _important_ , and we need him. _I_ need him.”  
Stiles’ heart flutters at that, and Erica shoots him a look, them nervously turns back to Melinda, afraid that they have ruined their good relations now.  
But the alpha is smiling. “Very good answer, Derek. You’ve confirmed that you’re a great alpha. Caring for _all_ of your pack is important. We should stay in touch.”  
She looks directly at Stiles when she says that, and has the nerve to wink at him, and he’s positive now that she knows.  
And sure enough, she texts him a few days later. “They have no idea, do they?”  
“How did you?”, he replies, curious and terrified.  
“I can smell it. Magic makes you different”, is what he gets back, confirming his fears.  
Before he has chance to reply, another text comes through: “You should tell them. Derek at least. It’s obvious that you can trust him.”  
Stiles sighs. “I know. It’s more complicated than that, though.”  
“I see.” And Stiles has the feeling that she really does. “Let me know if I can help.”  
And just like that, Stiles has added another person in the know, and since at least the pack knows about her, he can pass off some of the information he gets from his community as having it from Melinda.

A few weeks later, they are, unsurprisingly with the way things are going, in a fight for their lives with a flock of very aggressive harpies.  
Stiles only knows a little about them, and there’s no time to research with how fast they attack.  
Him and Derek get separated from the others early into the fight, somewhere in the woods, and there are four harpies still advancing on them, and Stiles can see how exhausted Derek is, his healing not quite strong enough to keep up with his injuries, but he still firmly places himself in front of Stiles, and he knows that _this is it_.  
Derek has little chance of winning this on his own, and even if it does, it would cost him greatly, and Stiles does not want to see him hurt any more.  
Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and summons his magic. He has never used it in a fight before, but he knows that to protect Derek, he can do anything.  
When he opens his eyes, the air is charged with electricity, and Stiles focuses, striking the harpies with lightning.  
They fall to the ground, probably dead, but Stiles doesn’t go to check because Derek whirls around to face him, wide-eyed.  
“You have magic?”, he manages, sounding strangled, and Stiles really can’t blame him.  
“Surprise?”, he tries, going for light and missing by miles.  
Derek blinks, and slowly steps closer, and Stiles finally notices that his side is still bleeding, and rushes forward. He figures that since he’s already revealed himself, helping Derek is the least he can do. He gently channels his magic to support Derek’s healing powers, and he gasps at the feeling.  
“You’re… That’s why you smell different! I always thought it was...” He breaks off, and is he blushing? That can’t be right.  
Stiles withdraws his hands, now that Derek is no longer bleeding, and nods slowly, remembering what Melinda told him.  
Derek’s thoughts must have gone in the same direction, because he frowns. “Melinda knows?”  
Stiles nods again, and Derek’s frown deepens. “So that’s why she wanted you. You should have gone with her then.”  
“What?” Stiles is sure his heart is breaking at that. He always thought that if he ever revealed his magic, it would make Derek want to keep him, not send him away.  
“Since obviously you don’t trust me”, Derek elaborates, sounding hurt and a little angry, and as difficult as this conversation is going to be, Stiles can’t have him think that.  
“Of course I trust you”, he says firmly. “I didn’t tell you because, well, I didn’t want you to feel like you had to be with me because of my magic.”  
“What?” Derek is still frowning, and Stiles sighs.  
“We all know that that’s exactly the stupid, self-sacrificing thing you’d do. Emissaries strengthen the pack, even more so as mates to the alpha, and you’d do anything for the pack. I didn’t want to put you in that position.” He doesn’t say that the pain of knowing that Derek only wants him for his powers would kill him, because this is painful enough as it is.  
“You think I’d ask you to be my mate because you have magic?”, Derek asks, and Stiles didn’t think that his heart could break more, but it does. Derek sounds absolutely disgusted by the idea, and Stiles doesn’t know how to handle the pain. He knew that Derek could never want him, but having it confirmed like that is almost too much.  
Not wanting Derek to see the tears that are threatening to fall, he turns around, but Derek quickly grabs his wrist.  
“Stiles, cielo, wait! What I meant was, I’d be _honoured_ to be your mate.”  
“What?” Stiles whips back around, sure that he can’t have heard that right.  
Derek looks a little sheepish, and he’s definitely blushing now, but his voice is firm when he says: “I don’t care about the magic. I mean, it’s fantastic and amazing and all that, but I always thought you are fantastic and amazing. You’re so smart and kind and funny, and you keep the pack together, and you make me want to be better, and could never hope for a better mate, a better partner, but obviously you don’t want that, and that’s okay. I just need you to know how amazing you are.”  
Stiles just stares at him for a moment, overwhelmed, is heart beating frantically, the tears now falling freely, then he shakes his head.  
“Derek, I’ve been in love with you _for ages_! Of course I want to be your mate. There’s nothing I want more.”  
Now it’s Derek’s turn to look overwhelmed, then he chuckles, stepping closer and lightly placing his hands on Stiles hips. “Guess we’re idiots?”  
“Yeah.” Stiles grins, then leans up to _finally_ kiss Derek, who responds immediately, pulling him even closer, and it feels like fireworks, and rainbows, and coming home all at once.  
When Derek starts kissing down his neck and whispers “mi cielo”, Stiles pulls back though.  
“You’ve said that before. What does that mean?”, he questions, and that adorable blush spreads over Derek’s cheeks again.  
“It’s an endearment. Literally _my sky_. Because you’re my everything. And also...” He leans in again, a glint in his eyes that makes Stiles feel hot all over, and places a gentle kiss just behind his ear. “Because I would love to trace all your constellations.” Every word is punctuated with a kiss, and when Derek whispers “Te amo, mi cielo”, Stiles doesn’t need to know Spanish to understand what that means.


End file.
